Blade Breaker FairyTale
by Fuyumi-Hoshino
Summary: what is bound to happen when Rei reveals his hidden feelings for Kai? ((This is a slash fic...and its PG for some language and content that may be used)) I finally uploaded CHPT5!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. Where exactly had Tyson and the others run off to this time? I knew Kai was doing his usual brooding thing where he just leaned agains one single wall for hours on end untill he actually had to do something, and knowing the kinds of stomach's Tyson, Max, and Kenny had they were probly out eating.  
  
Right after winning the world championships, Tyson started going on and on about how he was the best...pfft...he only got that far with help from us all.  
  
And then there was Maxi who went on everyday glomping spree's, for everytime he spotted Tyson, whether he be a mile away, or a block away, The blonde would somehow see him and tackle/hug him.  
  
Kenny? Well...Kenny was Kenny of course, he spends more time with that laptop of his than anything else, and might even love it...If that being true then Im betting the bit beast inside of it...Drizzara I believe loves him just as much.  
  
And then there was Kai. He had the weirdest personality. One minute you think he could actually be being nice...and then his mood flopped and he was back to a isolated mood, and he gave people the 'dont-come-near-me- unless-you-prefer-a-cruel-horrible-death' look, and it scared most people off.  
  
Yet...I was attracted to him...well I was attracted to Tyson as well, but the raven haired kid had already shown an interest in the blonde that tackled him so many times.  
  
But...The attraction to Kai was more of the type of attraction one would get in highschool.  
  
Say if you were a girl. Girls tend to go for the dangerous/loner types, and this is exactly what was happening with me. I was attracted to the most dangerous guy on The Blade Breakers team, and he was a loner as well ((Score one me!))  
  
I never introduced myself yet, have I? Well...my Name is Rei, and I am the voice of reasoning for the blade breakers team. If you were with Tyson and the others as long as me, you would know that they would be bound to do something stupid...and they always seemed too, and Kai was always their to put down their Idea's if I didnt step in to persuade them not too.  
  
Also Kai has this little thing with beating Tyson in anyway shape or form, Considering when the met Kai called Tyson a useless blader, or something along those lines I heard, so thats when Tyson got Dragoon, he went back and got into a match with Kai and pulled off a tie to get Kenny back...then the tournament I met him in, and I lost to him, Kai lost aswell, and I guess it made him mad at Tyson.  
  
Because supposedly Tyson was beneath him, yet the raven haired Dragoon owner managed to beat him...and he labeled himself one of the best.  
  
Anyway, this story isnt about that...Im not sure why im even telling you all this, as I am kinda just waking up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I stared at my golden-eyed reflection in the morning "Morning tiger" I said...I had a habit of saying stuff to myself in the mirror...it was the same fixation people had with singing in the shower *shudders*.  
  
I brushed my teeth and hair, before wrapping the piece of clothe I always had wrapped around the 'tail' of hair I had...well it was more of a ponytail anyway. I then exited the washroom, and slipped into my usualy outfit: a Karate Gi, and headed out of the room I was in.  
  
From the empty beds I could tell everyone was already awake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Rei! Get your lazy self down here and eat before Tyson hogs up all the food!" Maxi yelled to me as I laughed my small fangs glimmering some. If my eye-site didnt fail me, I coulda sworn I saw Kai glance at me for a moment or two.  
  
Shaking my head I sat down and grabbed some pancakes before Tyson could get his grubby hands on them.  
  
"Yo, Kai...You gonna have some breakfast?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not...your supposed to eat three times a day you know"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then why arent you eating"  
  
"I woke up well before you all and made breakfast myself. Mr Dickenson wasnt here to make it...and I ate then"  
  
"oh...how bout I cook dinner then...?"  
  
"I dont care, I wouldnt be doing it anyway."  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Maxi all looked at me and Kai as we Exchanged words so formally, and I ignored their glances "well...anyone wanna suggest something forme to make for dinner?" I finally asked out loud, as Tysons hand flew into the air at once.  
  
"if anything, you hafta make either Pizza or Beef Stew!" Tyson called and I laughed, as no one objected to the two food choices "I'll make stew then" I replied as Tyson practically bounced around the room.  
  
At that moment I glanced to Kai. I had felt him staring, it felt like, right through me. As I met his gaze, he made a cocky little smile before he nodded and walked off. Was that something like an acceptance nod? ((Score two for me!))  
  
I wooped, and the others looked at me crazily as I hopped outside and ran down the street towards the small waterfalls that were in town. I wanted to visit them before we left, and when I got there, I saw something I never thought I'd see in...forever.  
  
Kai was sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream made by the waterfalls, with his arms crossed, and the funny thing about it. He was Shirtless!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
First Beyblade's Fic...Id love to had comments for it ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter ^.^  
  
Thankies to all reviewers! *hugs all*  
  
Whitetail: Wonder no more XD lol Keisan: Of course! Thanks as well! angel Yame: heh...glad you like it ^.^ I have this really weird piccy of Kai and Rei...and it sparked this fic... NT aka aku-chan: Exactly *still drooling* XD lol...anyway... and you cound like my friend! She always tells me to write more or she'll torture me... lol StormDriger: Yes...Yes he does *cires* You werent supposed to guess it yet! not till this chappy! lol Hikari no Yami: lol!! Now that I re-read that chapter, he does act like a highschool girl with a crush...specifically a me higschool girl with a crush .  
  
Onto da ficcie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
[Kai was sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream made by the waterfalls, with his arms crossed, and the funny thing about it. He was Shirtless!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
I stared at the beauty that was Kai, till his eyes snapped open and he noticed me.  
  
I waved uncertainly, and it was weird to me, for I was almost never nervous about AYNTHING.  
  
"Hey Kai...I didnt know you fancied the waterfalls?  
  
"Not that it is any business of yours...but yes I do" Kai stated as he stood up and stretched. My eyes were fixated on his muscels. At how the rippled slightly as he stretched, and how the water just rolled down him. Now I know I had to be blushing, hell my face felkt like it was burning up!  
  
"Well...I think water seems to relax people..." I said shuffling a foot. That was the lamest sentance ever. Why was I so flustered? With nothing to say?  
  
"It does..." Kai said as he pulled his shirt on, and began placing his armor that belonged to his arms back on.  
  
"K-Kai...I have something to tell you..." Why the hell was I stuttering "Kai...I-" "KAI!!! REI!!! SOMEONE JUST CHALLENGED TYSON IN THE PARK INFRONT OF THE HOTEL!!!" Max yelled over me, and I cringed. I was seriously about to tell Kai too.  
  
As I slowly regained my posture, Kai was already walking back towards the Hotel and I sighed, as I turned on heel and started towards the Hotel as well. 'dammit...' my mind wandered to some gruesome things I could do to Tyson and Max later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell! How could I lose?!?!?!" Tyson shouted as he ruffled his hair as he was shaking his head.  
  
"Teach you to tease me...Just because you won the world tournament means nothing to me! Leave it to a boy to bragg" His oponent said. And it was a girl, she was dressed in black capri's, she had a black tank-top on, with a black vest with a hood that was lined in gold, as was all the other clothing on the girl at the moment, and she had the hood up. i also noticed a slight gleam from her neck, and supposed she was wearing a spiked neclace, and I then noticed she had spiked bracelets on.  
  
When she pulled her hood off, I felt my face fault.  
  
"...Carrie?" I finally managed to saw, and the dark purple haired girl stared at me. Her eyes were the same weird Hazel with golden specks in them as Carrie's was.  
  
Oh...sorry Carrie is a girl from my past. I visited England A year or so ago, and she was there with her little blade team, The Black Panthers, but, back then she had black hair...not dark purple.  
  
"Huh? Do I know you Chinese kid?" She asked and I sweatdropped, as I rubbed my neck. I felt Kai staring at me again.  
  
"Its me, Rei? Dont you remember me, I helped you out in England..." I started and Carrie grinned "Oh!! I knew I noticed those cute fangs of yours Rei!" Carrie yelled as she pounced me.  
  
No wonder she had the Cat bitbeast Panthera.  
  
"You can get offa me Carrie! Im suffocating!" I yelled from her little bear hug, as the purple haired team blinked and let me go.  
  
"Oh...Sorry Rei" She murmurred as Kai stepped up. "You know her Rei?" he asked as I stood up "Yeah...I helped her Blade team get members" I replied, as Tyson made a kitten face.  
  
"oooooooh! Love-birds that have been apart forever, eh Kai?" Tyson cooed and I chucked my shoe at his head.  
  
Now...I didnt ay I was a full-fledged gay... I liked girls just as much as guys, and girls more at times, and I didnt reject the idea of me liking Carrie either, when I first met her, I thought she was the most stunning person on earth.  
  
Kai shrugged "If he does, then that is no matter of yours, nor mine" I heard him say coldly. Was that jealousy rimming his voice?  
  
I turned to Kai, who was just glaring at Carrie before he turned around and walked away rolling his shoulders some.  
  
Ow. Thats all I could think at that moment. Well...not really, 'Kai hates me' was another thought that ran into my head.  
  
"Rei...I disbanded my Blade team...I then came here to look for you and Mariah!" Carrie's voice cut into my thoughts and brought me back to reality.  
  
"Hmmm? Mariah? She is with Lee and the others" I replied, and Carrie smiled brightly "So! Then Mariah was right! She said you werent on their team anymore, and that you had joined a rookie team" Carrie said as she made a n_n looking face at Tyson, who then there upon glared at the girl, who made little mewing noses a kitten would make, and he stopped.  
  
"Isnt she just so cute!" a passerby said smiling, as everyone in the area sweatdropped, including me.  
  
"Errrr....Carrie...I advise you to stop right now" I said as Carrie's eyes lit up.  
  
"THE MAJESTICS!! I'll be back in a jiffy...I gotta get Johnny's signature for my friend!" Carrie shouted, as she dashed off, carrying a small black journal that had spikes all over it from her gothy (Yes, gothy, its just Goth with a ie sounding ending...) appearance, and she had pen in her hand, as she jumped up and landed on, the green haired girly boy of the majestics team, Oliver's back, and ran over it, pushing her way between Robert and Enrique who were once at either side of Oliver, but were checkign to see if he was ok, and she then bowed in front of Johnny.  
  
"Johnny! I'm Carrie Moon, and I'd like to ask for your autograph, one for me and one for my friend!" Carrie yelled looking like a little Fangirl. I sweatdropped.  
  
Then, something amazed me. Johnny stared at the girl infront of him, his jaw basically on the ground, before he shut his mouth and nodded. "S- sure" he stuttered and Carrie grinned, handing him the now opened journal, and he wrote out an autograph for her, and another one saying 'to Carrie's friend Chibi...she says sorry for forgetting your birthday...again, Johnny.' and Carrie hugged him after he gave back the journal.  
  
"Thanks alot!" Carrie said smiling as she bounced away towards the others and me, and the whole majestics team stared after her with hearts in their eyes...and was Oliver drooling? I probably would never know, as Carrie then tackled me.  
  
"ooooh! now Carrie's tackling her love!" Tyson cooed, and acting out the scene with Max, and added in pretend kissing, as I just stood up, dusted myself off, and then ran after Tyson yelling the horrible things I would do to torcher the poor boy.  
  
Carrie just sat back laughing . as I finally gave up. Tyson mustve had too much sugar in his breakfast, either that or the boy was just plain scared of me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Second chapter finished...Hope you all like it! I think I'm getting the hang of all this first person type writing! Compliments and Critiscism welcome ^.^ I promise to write longer chapters in the future x.x''' 


	3. Chapter 3

Second chapter ^.^  
  
Thankies to all reviewers! *hugs all*  
  
Whitetail: Wonder no more XD lol Keisan: Of course! Thanks as well! angel Yame: heh...glad you like it ^.^ I have this really weird piccy of Kai and Rei...and it sparked this fic... NT aka aku-chan: Exactly *still drooling* XD lol...anyway... and you cound like my friend! She always tells me to write more or she'll torture me... lol StormDriger: Yes...Yes he does *cires* You werent supposed to guess it yet! not till this chappy! lol Hikari no Yami: lol!! Now that I re-read that chapter, he does act like a highschool girl with a crush...specifically a me higschool girl with a crush .  
  
Onto da ficcie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
[Kai was sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream made by the waterfalls, with his arms crossed, and the funny thing about it. He was Shirtless!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
I stared at the beauty that was Kai, till his eyes snapped open and he noticed me.  
  
I waved uncertainly, and it was weird to me, for I was almost never nervous about AYNTHING.  
  
"Hey Kai...I didnt know you fancied the waterfalls?  
  
"Not that it is any business of yours...but yes I do" Kai stated as he stood up and stretched. My eyes were fixated on his muscels. At how the rippled slightly as he stretched, and how the water just rolled down him. Now I know I had to be blushing, hell my face felkt like it was burning up!  
  
"Well...I think water seems to relax people..." I said shuffling a foot. That was the lamest sentance ever. Why was I so flustered? With nothing to say?  
  
"It does..." Kai said as he pulled his shirt on, and began placing his armor that belonged to his arms back on.  
  
"K-Kai...I have something to tell you..." Why the hell was I stuttering "Kai...I-" "KAI!!! REI!!! SOMEONE JUST CHALLENGED TYSON IN THE PARK INFRONT OF THE HOTEL!!!" Max yelled over me, and I cringed. I was seriously about to tell Kai too.  
  
As I slowly regained my posture, Kai was already walking back towards the Hotel and I sighed, as I turned on heel and started towards the Hotel as well. 'dammit...' my mind wandered to some gruesome things I could do to Tyson and Max later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell! How could I lose?!?!?!" Tyson shouted as he ruffled his hair as he was shaking his head.  
  
"Teach you to tease me...Just because you won the world tournament means nothing to me! Leave it to a boy to bragg" His oponent said. And it was a girl, she was dressed in black capri's, she had a black tank-top on, with a black vest with a hood that was lined in gold, as was all the other clothing on the girl at the moment, and she had the hood up. i also noticed a slight gleam from her neck, and supposed she was wearing a spiked neclace, and I then noticed she had spiked bracelets on.  
  
When she pulled her hood off, I felt my face fault.  
  
"...Carrie?" I finally managed to saw, and the dark purple haired girl stared at me. Her eyes were the same weird Hazel with golden specks in them as Carrie's was.  
  
Oh...sorry Carrie is a girl from my past. I visited England A year or so ago, and she was there with her little blade team, The Black Panthers, but, back then she had black hair...not dark purple.  
  
"Huh? Do I know you Chinese kid?" She asked and I sweatdropped, as I rubbed my neck. I felt Kai staring at me again.  
  
"Its me, Rei? Dont you remember me, I helped you out in England..." I started and Carrie grinned "Oh!! I knew I noticed those cute fangs of yours Rei!" Carrie yelled as she pounced me.  
  
No wonder she had the Cat bitbeast Panthera.  
  
"You can get offa me Carrie! Im suffocating!" I yelled from her little bear hug, as the purple haired team blinked and let me go.  
  
"Oh...Sorry Rei" She murmurred as Kai stepped up. "You know her Rei?" he asked as I stood up "Yeah...I helped her Blade team get members" I replied, as Tyson made a kitten face.  
  
"oooooooh! Love-birds that have been apart forever, eh Kai?" Tyson cooed and I chucked my shoe at his head.  
  
Now...I didnt ay I was a full-fledged gay... I liked girls just as much as guys, and girls more at times, and I didnt reject the idea of me liking Carrie either, when I first met her, I thought she was the most stunning person on earth.  
  
Kai shrugged "If he does, then that is no matter of yours, nor mine" I heard him say coldly. Was that jealousy rimming his voice?  
  
I turned to Kai, who was just glaring at Carrie before he turned around and walked away rolling his shoulders some.  
  
Ow. Thats all I could think at that moment. Well...not really, 'Kai hates me' was another thought that ran into my head.  
  
"Rei...I disbanded my Blade team...I then came here to look for you and Mariah!" Carrie's voice cut into my thoughts and brought me back to reality.  
  
"Hmmm? Mariah? She is with Lee and the others" I replied, and Carrie smiled brightly "So! Then Mariah was right! She said you werent on their team anymore, and that you had joined a rookie team" Carrie said as she made a n_n looking face at Tyson, who then there upon glared at the girl, who made little mewing noses a kitten would make, and he stopped.  
  
"Isnt she just so cute!" a passerby said smiling, as everyone in the area sweatdropped, including me.  
  
Yes, I agree Carrie is annoying ^.^ *based after me whenever I am hyper* and no, Oliver wasnt really drooling ^.^ unless he was drooling on Enrique that is ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Whoops...forgot to put this in my other chapters. *ahem* No, I do not own Beyblades, if I did it would be a yaio affair between most of the characters ^.^''' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Carrie...you cant really stay in the same room with us" I stated. Carrie had been with us for a couple days now, and she was continously beating Tyson, as he challenged her maybe 4 times a day to a blade match.  
  
"Awwww.....c'mon Rei!" Carrie whined, as she looked around to see if anyone wanted her to stay in the room as well. Her eyes stopped on Kai, as she looked at his eyes, and immediatly shivered looking away.  
  
"Never mind...I'll go back to my room" Carrie said as she quickly exited the room.  
  
Kai had of course used his stare-of-doom against the poor girl. Everyone but the members of the blade breakers team shivered and ran off whenever Kai gave that glare. We all thought it funny that Kai would look at us like that.  
  
"Man...you need to cheer up Kai! Its not everyday that we have visitors" Max said as he ruffled his blond hair.('I wonder why' Tyson spoke up and had a shoe hit him in the face, courtesy of Max.)  
  
I sighed "C'mon guys...we all know how Kai is...I mean, he more or less hates new memebers...and he also dislike fangirl-ish girls...you all saw how she was when she spotted Johnny" I stated, and Max's jaw dropped.  
  
"...Rei...She is your friend you know...and ours now as well!" The blond said in a kind of surprised tone, that made me realise what I had said probly seemed more as if I didnt want Carrie here.  
  
Now...Carrie was a pretty cool person as long as she didnt eat too much of something that was sweet. She became the most hyper, weird person that anyone could ever imagine. Just imagine a person like your mom...sweet, subtle, suddenly bouncing around the town singing and dancing. That was basically how Carrie was.  
  
"I didnt mean it like that Max!" I said, a tad bit frustrated. "I mean...Carrie is a cool person, but right now she has just had too many sweets to count. Being she is in Japan, and our culture tends to have lots of sweet stuff..." I tried to explain, and Max shrugged.  
  
"ya, whatever" he said, and I glanced to Kai. The least he could do was help my side of this little squabble out a bit. And was he over there smiling at my attempts to cover up the mistake I made by making it seem like I was just like him, and was getting annoyed by the girl.  
  
Shaking my head I sighed. "Well...lets get to sleep...I know that Dragoon needs rest, and you do too Tyson...as many times a day you challenge Carrie and all" I said after a moment or two of silence, as I climbed onto my futon, and pulled my covers up over my head, as not to see the others anymore.  
  
='='='='='='='='='='='='='=  
  
"You lose...again" I heard as I stepped outside of the building.  
  
"That....That was faster than the other times..." Tyson sputtered 'Is she now playing serious?' Tyson asked himself. Carrie seemed more...cold now than she was yesterday when he challenged her.  
  
I stared at Carrie.  
  
What was this girl doing? This and other thoughts rushed through my head.  
  
"You are unreal....you act hyper, and then go serious?!? I bet you dont even exist, you are just a figment of my imagination!!" Tyson shouted, and Carrie yawned.  
  
"I think, therefore I am" Carrie replied "That is a quote from a french revolutionist who was thinking outside the box and doubting that he even existed...." Carrie said as she stretched her arms.  
  
"Well...damn" tyson said rubbing his head. He could barely speak the Japanese language without using some sort of slang, and here Carrie was talking about French people.  
  
='='='='='='='='='='='=  
  
"Kai...I have to talk you"  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"Well...I seem to get the impression you dont like me much"  
  
"Wonder how you came about that Idea blackie"  
  
Carrie felt hurt by that remark, he nick named her after Panthera...the least he couldve done was pick a better nick name!, also she was trying to find the reason to why Kai was being so harsh, and I was leaning on the wall to the left of the door. Why was Kai being so crabby? Better to finish listening in I guess.  
  
"Damn Kai! I come here, and I dont even know anyone BUT Rei, and when I express that I am happy to see him, you get a bee lodged in your ass, you act worse than a girl on her period dammit!!"  
  
That was it. Kai's hand seemed to fly on its own, as Carrie stumbled slightly and she was now holding her right cheek as she stared at the ground to the left of her. Kai had actually back handed her, I soon found out, but I just head a loud Thwack noise, so I didnt know right at that moment.  
  
"...I try to be nice...I even ACT like I may try to be a friend towards you...but...but you just wont except it! I bet this is all because you have a damn crush on Rei!"  
  
My jaw dropped. Did I just hear that right. I shook my head listened again.  
  
"That...my little english friend has nothing to do with you...and if it is, it doesnt matter..."  
  
"Well then...from what little you say...I suppose you do like Tiger boy..."  
  
Right after that, Carrie had rushed out of the room, and she spotted me, before running off, Me having seem the crimson mark on her cheek from where Kai hit her. I wasnt even going to go in there and try to talk to him... Better to go and talk to Tyson.  
  
='='='='='='='='='='='='=  
  
Well...this is how I got here, to this little scene with Carrie just beating Tyson, and going all Uber smart girl on us. So...this was the real Carrie back in action. I didnt remember the hyper Goth type she was being...and I suppose the whole talk with Kai thing set her back into her original state of mind.  
  
And now that I looked at it, Carrie STILL had that red mark across her cheek, but she was doing a great job of hiding it under her hair.  
  
"Kai...you wouldnt mind if I talked to you?" I dont suppose I was thinking when I said that. Carrie just flinched, and turned walking down the path towards the park, with Kenny running afte rher, asking questions about her bit beast.  
  
"you up for it Kai?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Oooh! Cliff Hanger...sorry, couldnt type anymore *went on a writers block* Once I think up the next chapter i'll type and post it ^.^''' but, ill let you know, there will be a bunch of Talking going on between Kai and Rei... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I dont own Beyblades, I wish I did though. Also a new character is introduced!.  
  
[ "you up for it Kai?"]  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
~You always hurt the ones you love~  
  
"So...what did you want?" Kai stated, as I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"It...it has come to my attention that you seem to...to loathe Carrie...can I ask why?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"...there is something about her...something that reminded me of those damn Demolition Boys..."  
  
" That still isnt a reason to hate her so much...she was only trying to be nice to you, ya know?"  
  
"So...you were there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Eaves-dropping on Carrie and my little conversation"  
  
"Not like I couldnt..."  
  
"So...you know why I slapped her then? So...why do you need to know anything else..."  
  
"..So you admitt that you have feelings for me?"  
  
"That...I cant tell you at the moment. But, we came here to talk about my hate for Carrie"  
  
"That is true, but non-the-less I still have to address this first. Kai, you probly know already, but I do like you...hell I might even love you," Kai's face turned just slightly pink, no one but me wouldve noticed it "and...I cant allow you to be so mean to my friends. Carrie is usually a very sweet girl. After you two's little talk, she went serious, for a moment I thought she was back to her subtle self...but she seems to be going into a depressed state"  
  
"Thats not my fault"  
  
"yes...it is Kai"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"And....I dont appreciate it. Now...I know that you show some feelings for me...little or none they may be, but you still show them at times. I just ask that you please be more kind to Carrie. We dont want her to turn into a flippin dark blader because of this, and your continuous bad treatment of her"  
  
"..."  
  
Kai walked away after giving a brief nod. Kai was actually listening to me! Whooooooooooo!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Carrie...I apologize for what happened earlier"  
  
Carrie just stared at him, no emotion on her face at all "Alright...I accept your apology Kai...but...nxt time this happens..." her voice trailed off "How about a make up challenge? I've wanted to challenge you since I got here...mny intentions were to beat Tyson first...then try to beat you, and try to beat Rei"  
  
"..."  
  
Carrie still looked at Kai with no emotions.  
  
"Alright, I accept your challenge...dont hold back" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Go Kai!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"3...2....1...LET IT RIP!!" Max yelled dropping his hand, as both Kai and Carrie released their respected blades.  
  
"Panthera, dont let that phoenix scare you!"  
  
"Dranzer, stay on the offensive!"  
  
These were both yelled at the same time from Carrie and Kai, as the blades went head to head, slamming into eachother and causing little craters in the ground, as they began glowing.  
  
"Panthera!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
Both bitbeasts sprung out in a flash of black and red. The giant Panther now had Golden Marks under its eyes, and along its legs, a gold streak down its back.  
  
Dranzer looked slightly different, gold lining its wings, and gold triagles cluttered around its red chest.  
  
Carrie and Kai looked on in amazement. Neither of the beasts ever had gold markings or linings...ever!  
  
I stared on too, my eyes wide. Why was this happening? Were the two connecting or something? I didnt know why this was happening....then I remembered something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"When two bit beats meet and it turns out that the original beasts... the ones that spirits were sealied in these bits, already know eachother, they gain more skills and such because they remember more of their pasts" Tysons dad said smiling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I admired Tysons dad...he seemed to know alot from his research. So...Panthera and Drazner once knew eachother...  
  
"Panthera! Dont let him win!"  
  
"Dont let her win either Dranzer!"  
  
The battle raged on,a s the blades eachanged slams, and then finally Dranzer tried crashing down on Panthera, who had jumped just in time to wind up on top of the Phoenix. The next few minutes couldnt be seen as a dust cloud was kicked up.  
  
next thing everyone knew, Carries blade flew back to her hand, along with Kai's back to him.  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
Kais blade had claw marks cutting each edge, making it look sharper, and more dangerous, and Carrie's now had tiny feather like engravings given to it from Dranzer, along the blades giving it a sharper look as well.  
  
"Now...this...is interesting" Kenny stated as he calculated everything "Kai...your blade doesnt need to be fixed....its actually in better condition than it was when you first started this battle...and Carrie...yours is better as well..."  
  
Carrie and Kai stared at eachother for a few minutes.  
  
"Sooo...is little miss kitty finally figuring out her bit-beast?" a voice rang out, snapping Carrie and Kai from their daze, and Carrie glanced at the figure who had said those words.  
  
The boy had golden-white hair, that fell delicatly over his emerald colored eyes. He was clad in black baggy pants, and a white t-shirt, and he was wearing small gauntlets.  
  
"Masayo...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yet another cliff-hanger!! Im starting to like these things XD. Review and give me ideas for a little romantic scene lol ^.^'''  
  
*gives reviuewers cookies and juice*  
  
Also Couple time!!!  
  
Kai/Rei Kai/Carrie Rei/Carrie Max/Tyson Tyson/Rei Tyson/Kai Kenny/Dizarra Kenny/Carrie Tyson/Carrie Masayp/Carrie Masayo/Tyson Masayo/Rei Masayo/Kai  
  
Voting will be open till chapter 5 . I already know that Rei/Kai is a set couple, but maybe not ^.^''' lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress: oooh! I just got my first flame ^.^''' i dunno why I am soo happy about it though o.o'' anywaysno, there wont be that many couplings, I already have set couples in mind, Im just seeing who the readers want so and so to be with ^.^'''  
  
And also. Im sorry but I am an OC creator. I love my characters because they depict me. Im having Carrie as a sort of...I cant find the word for it, but she is pushing Kai and Rei together in a way, and she knows exactly what she is doing, although they may not...And yes, I AM A MARIAH BASHER!! *hisses at her*anyway to tha fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Kai kept his eyes on the new comer, and his left eye twitched.  
  
I watched Kai. What was with him? "Hey guys...how about we go do something? It would be better than just standing here, and you...Masayo I think it was? Im Rei, thats Tyson, Max, Kenny, and that, is Kai" I said actually pointing to Kai, who gave a slight nod.  
  
"So...You guys are the two Carrie came to help, ne?" Masayo asked tilting his head, as Rei blinked.  
  
Help? What was he talkign about...  
  
Masayo shook his head "Anyway...Carrie, how about a trip to the springs?" Masayo asked turning to Carrie, who's face lit up.  
  
"Sure! You all wanna come?" she asked looking at me, and glaring at Kai. I agreed, and waited for the other's responses.  
  
They all said yes...Kai took a bit longer, but after hearing he would be stuck with Mariah if he didnt come, he jumped at the oppurtunity. Crazy fangirls just wasnt his type.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guess what! The springs are owned by Carrie's family...weird thing is, she didnt say a word about it, and we didnt know untill she began taking friendly with the woman at the front desk, in English. We later found out from Masayo, that part of Carrie's family had springs all over Japan.  
  
"...And that, my friends is how Carrie know these people" Masayo finished, brushing his hair past his ears. He was drop-dead gorgeous, but my mind was still set on Kai, and getting him to loosen up... ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"You guys, we are heading back into the bath house...Tyson and Max found out there was a buffet, and want to fill up, so I'll show them were it is" Masayo stated as he stood up, leading the two other boys with him. Kenny didnt want to join us, in fear of getting Dizzy wet and having his love short circuit.  
  
I always wonder about what Kenny does when he isnt with us with that laptop...Everytime I see it it is super sparkled, and wait...Im left here with Kai! No ONE is here...but me and Kai, and I dont even think he has realised it.  
  
And...I think Im blushing! I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks too...Kai is shirtless,a nd in a frelling towel!  
  
"...Are you ok Rei." Kai's voice sounded out, as he opened his eyes to look at me. Those beautiful Crimson eyes...  
  
"Ack! Y-Yes....Im f-fine Kai!" I yelped after a moment, by then his face was rigth in front of mine,a nd his hand was on my forhead.  
  
"...Are you sure...I dont think you should be in here," Damn...he still has water dripping off of him...and his chest is so built... "The water could make it worse...and you have a fever" Why the hell do I have to get sick at a Time like this!  
  
"C'mon...Ill take you back" Kai said leaning closer, and before he or I knew it, or lips had brushed against eacheothers.  
  
...and if Tyson was here, I knew he would be saying "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GO KAI!!!" Wait...did...he...just.  
  
I broke away from Kai and turned around wide eyed. Tyson and Max were busy mocking us, by pretending to be kissing, and tyson breaking with the occasional "Oh! I love you so much Rei!" "And I love you as well my crimson eyed God!" Max would rpely before they pretended kissing again.  
  
and Masayo was standing there grinning with his arms crossed, as Carrie peaked her head from behind him and gave a little peace sign.  
  
I couldnt even tell how dark red my face was, but I knew it got even darker when I saw Carrie's head pop out from behind Masayo.  
  
And, then I looked to Kai, who was just as surprised as I was, more likely due to the fact that I probly pretty much mauled his lips.  
  
"I...Ive gotta go.." Kai stated as he stood up, and dashed away fromt he scene, where Tysona nd Max were still mockingthem, and even hit Tyson over the head right before entering the bath house.  
  
"Kai.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Muwhahahahahahahaha!Im evil! I wait to post another chapter, and then make it uber short! XD!  
  
review if ya want, flame if you wnat as well, but let it be known I already know I suck ^_^'' 


End file.
